


The Chaotic Supernatural Squad Except It's MC's birthday.

by PrismaticDelight



Category: Original Work, The Amberwood Series
Genre: Gen, Uhm, and annoying to plan, birthday parties are hard, but it can be two chaps, it is difficult, may add another chapter, so much for it being a oneshot, stuff happens i guess, trying to write this without spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22575748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrismaticDelight/pseuds/PrismaticDelight
Summary: ¯\_(ツ)_/¯Who knew it would be this tedious?
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I'd like to hear what you think of this!

Ileana lowers her hand of pointed crimson nails and a glass of whiskey between her digits into Cassius' line of sight. His eyes trail up her arm to discover the Vampire before him, taking the glass as carefully as he could to avoid contact.   
  
"So, whenever one of you feels like informing me why I had to play hostess, I am all ears." Ileana says as she lowers herself into a high back arm chair.  
  
The only arm chair. It looks like a throne positioned at the "head" of the long oak coffee table.   
  
"I wouldn't say you _had_ to..." Nyx murmurs.   
  
Her eyes flash to him while sipping from her glass. "You might as well have." A finger points in Cain's direction as she drank, "The little shit kept ringing my doorbell."  
  
The Prince tosses his feet up onto the table, stretching out his legs, arms draped along the back of the velvet sofa. Freya attempts to shy away from him and comfortably lean back where she sits.  
  
"I enjoy pushing buttons and yours played a lovely tune," Cain hums casually.  
  
"Get your dirty shoes off of my table. It's older than you," Ileana orders.  
  
"And? It's just wood. I'm sure there are plenty of trees out there far older than this table."  
  
"That's not..." She tosses up a hand with a sigh. "Just tell me why you're here so I can attempt to live my life."  
  
Freya coughs behind her hand. "Well, Nyx has told us tomorrow is MC's birthday. We wanted to figure out what to do to celebrate."  
  
The Vampire stares at the Princess like she'd spoken another language. She looks to the others, too; Nyx the hardest. "That's it? You're keeping me from prior engagements for a damn birthday?"   
  
Nyx's eyes roll to the ceiling, feigning thought. "Yup."   
  
"For fuck's sake, I'm ancient history; birthdays mean _nothing_ to me." Ileana huffs a bitter laugh and downs her drink.  
  
"Well, surely you've had memorable celebrations," Freya politely interjects.  
  
"Why do you care? You barely know anything about humans besides whatever you manage to read in outdated textbooks."   
  
"Coming from you, that's rich." Cassius tosses back the whiskey in one fluid motion. The burning warmth is one hardly missed. "You could easily throw us out if this is a hassle for you. By all means, show us to the door and we won't bother you with this." His voice is level, careful.   
  
The immortal woman can't decide if she's pleased by that, or annoyed. Her nails tap the empty glass in her lap before it's set onto the coffee table. She glares pointedly at the soles of Cain's shoes who makes no effort to move them.   
  
In fact, she'd think he wiggles them to piss her off.   
  
The punctual silence makes it clear the group is waiting for her decision. It has her slumping back into her seat. "Fine." Ileana pinches the bridge of her nose, "Blondie, what do your people do for this?"  
  
It takes a brief moment for Freya to realize the nickname was directed at her, her back straightening under the Vampire's gaze. "If I recall correctly, our method of celebrating is what humans would frown upon. It was rather unorthodox."  
  
Nyx scrunches his nose, "What was it?"  
  
But Cain clears his throat, loudly. "Ah, no, trust me, you don't want to know. _Even for me_ it's weird. And that should say a lot."  
  
"I just know I don't trust you with my butter knives," he shrugs and turns back to Freya, "So. What is it?"  
  
She shifts uncomfortably. "I believe you'd call them orgies."  
  
Cassius sputters, Nyx's face blends into varying shades of red, and Cain looks as though he heard something so horrendous, that not even a confession could cleanse him on his sins.  
  
Ileana, on the other hand, is ripe with laughter. "Really? No wonder I didn't know, you've been determined to keep it hidden!" Her rich laugh bounces off the tall dark walls surrounding them.   
  
"Yes...I, uh, don't think that'd be _appropriate_." Cassius says only when he's recollected himself.  
  
"Humor me, Shapeshifter. They can be quite fun if you're with the right crowd."   
  
"Sounds like you have... experience," said Freya almost too quietly to be heard.  
  
Ileana hums thoughtfully. "At some point, you stop giving a fuck and I had to pass the time. I was, and still am, clean. Assuming that's any reassurance."  
  
Nyx shudders. "How do you even coordinate that?"  
  
"Glad it's not just me who has been wondering!" Cain throws his hands up in exclamation. "I've seen a couple movies that have orgy scenes, but all you see are the hands and faces for a few seconds."  
  
"Film is so dull these days. Even today's pornography is tame." Ileana taps her nails against her lower lip, thinking. "I doubt MC would appreciate it. Cain would be hogging them the entire time anyway."  
  
"If they wanted me to, yes." He feels a need to remind the room. An old habit, perhaps.   
  
"At any rate, just throw a party like anyone else does."  
  
Freya frowns. "I've seen quite a few extravagant parties on the internet. They look... expensive."  
  
"I'll foot the bill then." Nyx glances down at his glass. "Sorry, but I don't want to half-ass this. I cost them quite a few birthday parties because I was... sensitive, I guess. I don't know." He waves a hand. "Anyway, not only did I keep Leslie and Carter from giving them a proper celebration, I kept it from myself, too."   
  
The room is silent again yet there's a strange softness to it, even from Ileana's end as she studies the tawny skinned man. "Interesting. So, you feel like you owe them."  
  
He catches everyone's eyes when his own cut through the room. They're all staring at him. Lovely. "Of course I do. I can admit I put them through a lot of crap. MC especially." Nyx cards his fingers through the mess of black hair. He tries to scrape it back from his eyes but it all falls right back. "For whatever reason, all they ever were was nice to me. I stopped asking why a long time ago, and started asking how I could repay it. This feels like as good of an opportunity as ever."   
  
There's movement across from him that quickly settles at his right side. A flash of blue skin peeking under a rolled sleeve tells him it's Cain now giving him a one arm hug by the shoulders. "You're a big bundle of fluff, aren't you?"  
  
Nyx scowls.   
  
"Like a marshmallow burnt to hell on the outside, yet gooey inside." Cassius adds, much to his annoyance.   
  
"If you're gonna mock me, can you at least do it in front of MC and call it a lame ass present?"   
  
"Why when I can do it here and watch you simmer? It's fun watching you at war with yourself, trying to decide how to retaliate against me."   
  
Cassius actually allows a bit of a smug grin to show up on his face. A stupid shit eating grin.  
  
Ileana leans towards where Freya sits. "Is this some sort of lover's quarrel?" She whispers.  
  
"No, just unresolved tension, I believe." Freya frowns at the sight.   
  
"They'll be one-upping each other on presents, won't they?"   
  
"And then, suddenly, MC has a million dollar mansion on the beach." Freya giggles.

"I'd hardly call that a loss," Ileana sits back, and with a flick of her index finger, the glass in Cassius' hand shatters. The developing argument is shutdown by the sound. Glass shards lay in his lap, a few pieces flew into Nyx's lap. "Clearly, I have to mother you. What is it with you two?"

The detective frowns as he carefully plucks glass from his lap to set it on the table, Nyx following suit. "Whatever it is, I'm confident we can set it aside for MC's sake," he pauses to look meaningfully at Nyx, "or am I mistaken?"

The latter's jaw tightens before he shakes his head yet leaves the older man to clean up the glass on his own. "I'm assuming we're doing a _normal_ birthday party. The kind with cake and presents and a heavily decorated venue."

"Speaking of presents, what are any of you getting for MC?" Everyone looks at each other when Ileana asks the room. Each of them have a slightly more panicked expression in their eyes than the other. A bunch of deer in headlights. "Oh...my god. None of you have gotten a gift, have you?" She knows the answer, and it has her seething. Long fingers rub her temples in large circles. It does nothing to ease the annoyance. "So, let me get this straight, you all came here expecting me to help you when you haven't even bought presents of any kind? Is it safe to assume none of you have booked a venue, much less considered the options?"

The silence continues.

She's on the precipice of murdering everyone within a twenty-mile radius, including those in this house. At this point, Ileana is an expert at cleaning blood from furniture. She'll buy it new if she has to. Suddenly, she springs onto her feet. Stiletto black heels clack with every stride, her floor sweeping chiffon robe fluttering behind her. The group exchange questionable glances before they chase after her out of the living room. In the foyer, the woman slips off her robe, handing it over to a young, and chiseled, butler. "I won't listen to any of your suggestions. My patience with the lot of you has long since dried up, so if you have any objections, tough shit."

They knew not to argue. It wouldn't get them anywhere besides her backyard where she'd make them dig their own grave; assuming she'd give them the luxury of being buried _in the backyard_ at all. Keeping any protests to themselves, they soon find themselves riding in a Mercedes Benz limo off to a location they aren't aware of. Nyx fiddles with the buttons on the panel beside his seat until the back jerks downwards to the floor, leaving him reclined. For a moment, he looks truly spooked until he realizes, but Cain was already snickering by then,

"Why do you have recliners in a car?" Nyx can't help but ask.

Ileana shrugs, "I didn't request it, I just bought it." The only thing she changed was the upholstery. Like hell she was going to sit on white chairs. She may not have to worry about the god-forsaken time of the month bullshit anymore, but she'd still rather have her red and black interior. Much easier on the eyes.

Freya is careful in navigating to the back of the moving car where she pops a door open only to whip her head around. "You have a _bathroom_ in here?" 

"I was starting to think the microwave and mini-fridge was an overkill." Cassius shakes his head from where he sat behind Nyx.

"Spare me the judgement, I travel in this thing and I wasn't about to have you in my favorite car." Ileana replies with some bite to her words. "I have more money than I know what to do with."

"So give it away, charities exist for a reason." Nyx is quick to say.

"Why do you think I'm going along with the birthday crap?"

"I meant to charities, organizations, research."

"And why would I do that?" Ileana raises a perfectly manicured brow, "I couldn't care less about the seven billion other people in the world. They mean nothing to me, as I mean nothing to them. Besides," she flips her hair over her shoulder, delicately crossing a leg over the other, "I _have_ given my money before in the past. But the morons spent it all in less than a week on useless things."

Cain chuckles, nudging Cassius' leg with the tip of his shoe. "I guess a limo van doesn't count."

"I will throw you out the fucking window, Prince or not." Ileana warns. He holds up his hands in surrender.

"What did they spent it on?" Asks the detective with genuine curiosity in his eyes. Those bizarrely colored eyes; if silver is a color at all.

"One felt it brilliant to buy a private island and thirty-five-foot yacht in the same day. Oh, and a helicopter. Which he never used. Then he had a house designed and built for him and his family on the island with its own park, water park and pier." Ileana lists these things off as though it were all entirely normal to have any of these things. Well, perhaps for her it would be. But the others can't quite keep the feelings of unbridled and bitter judgment locked away in a box.

Luckily, it never reaches their faces.

"How much money did you give them?" Nyx just about gawks in his awe of skepticism. 

The Vampire takes a breath to think. "Three and a half million in American dollars." She finds them all gawking alongside Nyx. It almost has her wincing. "As I said, more money than I can handle. When I found out, I planned to take it away from him. I didn't want the money back, I just planned to destroy what he built."

Freya snaps her mouth closed, finally taking the empty seat in front of Nyx, across from the immortal. "Did you?"

Ileana sighs, examining her matte painted nails before her hands smooth out the wrinkles of her satin emerald dress. "Not quite. When I confronted him, his two kids came home in these crisp uniforms. I recognized the emblem stitched on the breast of their blazers. They were private school students, and the school they attended had a rather... remarkable reputation. An ivy league of middle schools. His children were brilliant, they belonged there, and the only reason they could finally go was because their father asked me for money. Because I agreed since I couldn't care less about a few million dollars going into someone else's pocket." Her faint smile is wistful as she stares down at her lap. "While I respected him wanting to give a better life for his family, he was blowing it too fast, too soon. I told him if he wanted his kids to succeed, he needed to be responsible. So, he sold the island, I recommended a safe neighborhood. I almost took the money he got from selling the island just to spite him but," she sighs, "I told him he could keep it as long as it's spent on things they need to survive and it goes towards his children's futures."

"...What happened afterward?" 

"Well, his daughter has become a respected neurological surgeon, married a man who almost became America's president, has four kids...His son travels the world in foreign aid. He still sends me pictures." Ileana lifts her head when she shrugs.

"So, he asked you for money, and you just handed it over?" Nyx leans back into the conversation, interested. "What's the problem with my suggestions then?"

"The problem is I have no way of knowing what they're doing with my money. If you're willing to spare a couple of hours, I can list off all the shady groups I've tried to help. Sure, I could give money to a rehab center, but what's the point if the person relapses? Am I supposed to feel sorry for them? They have the tools at their disposal, it's up to them what they do with it. I shouldn't have to babysit." Ileana can see the cold distaste burning in the man's narrowed eyes. "You can't help everyone. It doesn't matter how much money you give. There are those who _can't_ be saved and those who _don't want_ to be saved. Nyx, over one-hundred-thousand people die every day, do you cry and mourn for them all?"

His brows furrow. "Well, no...But I don't know them-"

"Exactly my point. Death is inevitable. It's terrible when a child dies, or a woman in the prime of her youth passes, but if we were all immortal, we'd be killing each other. We'd lose sight of what it means to be alive, what it means to be free, to fight for our survival, to appreciate the smallest, most insignificant things. We'd only find bliss in the chaos because it breaks up the time so much, that it becomes a concept. Death, the struggle, the pain... it keeps humanity tethered to reality. And if I spent my _own_ immortality worrying about the world, I'd go insane."

"You're a well of wisdom, aren't you?" Cain asks with a blooming grin peeking out over Nyx's seat.

"Only when I feel like it." The car rolls to a gentle stop, much to Ileana's delight. The door pulls back so the group can file out. Ileana murmurs a "thank you" to the man, the driver, standing beside the car who bows his head. 

The group takes in the surroundings; foreign and dark in broad daylight. In fact, the sun doesn't reach the ground, much less hit the exterior brick walls stretching high over their heads. The road is cobblestone, a stark contrast to the smooth pavement of city roads currently being travelled by dozens of passing cars. The alleyway, while far from dingy, is distressingly clean. As if untouched, like no one had ever been here. 

Along the left side of a building was an exquisite ivory door clearly out of its element here. Smooth, polished, and giving an air of delicacy, the group collectively wonders what lay at the other side.

"What exactly is this place?" Freya inquires upon getting a closer look at the door. Tentatively, she reaches her hand to lay it on the door. Instead, a wall of crimson magick ripples under her palm and blankets the door until it fades. Each curious prod yields the same result.

"I told you I had a location for MC's party, didn't I?"

"Oh no..." Cassius frowns while Ileana's eyes twinkle.

"Oh yes." Strutting to the door, she's able to touch the surface without interruption. Flecks of gold glimmer around her hand and sink into the door before it clicks and swings open. "Welcome to my favorite underground Vampire club."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stuff happens yo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not super long but I didn't want the last bit to be included so it seems like one giant thing. it was broken up for aesthetic purposes more than anything.

Vampires are known for many things; their seductive nature, their brutality, wealth, high class living... and clubs. Most of their clubs welcome all Supernaturals and they're described as being wild and heavy.

Cain stares at the open door, the darkness seeping out into the world with a distant yet familiar chill. "I've been to quite a few clubs run by you guys, and they get raunchy. Yeah, MC is an adult, but I don't think pole dancers and strippers were what they had in mind."

Freya leans in with her hands bracing the doorframe. "It's... quiet. Are you using magick to muffle the sound?"

Ileana shakes her head. "Hardly; it's a speakeasy. Meaning there aren't any dancers or strippers. If anything, the cage fight still exists."

The Princess steps aside in time for the Vampire to brush by and descend the steep staircase.

"Well," Cassius exhales, "I can cross this off of my list, I suppose." He takes the first step forward and follows the brunette into the darkness. Nyx groans as he rubs a hand over his face but eventually follows behind, leaving the Elven royalty behind.

Freya looks to Cain quizzically. "Say whatever prayers you have to if it makes you feel any better. But just know, naked bodies are hardly the worst thing you could be seeing." With that said, Cain takes the plunge into darkness. Freya sighs to herself, questioning why she's playing along... then trails after him.

The door clicks shut as soon as she enters.

The seemingly endless darkness is soon overpowered by warm light stretching out between thick red curtains draped in front of an archway. It highlights the white travertine floor under their shoes, a mere taste of what lies behind. Ileana stands by that arch, waiting with a hand on her hip. "Finally, I thought I'd have to drag you all down here kicking and screaming. You'd think I was condemning you to death."

"Considering what a speakeasy is and the nature of your clubs, you'll have to pardon our apprehension." Cassius says. "Although, I suppose I can't talk when I've been to them in my past. It didn't have any magick like this one does."

"How boring." She turns on her toes, pushing the curtains aside so she can pass through.

The group follows behind her without issue, only to discover the venue is empty. It made taking in the place a lot easier. To the left stretched the bar and tall shelves of alcohol illuminated by the back wall shifting through varying shades of warm hues. The music isn't something classical like Freya expected, but deep and low, heavy in bass with a hypnotic beat thumping through the floor. Architectural metal that make up the walls of the symmetrical space are broken with strips of tangerine light, the seating is modern and clean; the ceiling kept simple with a lone three-dimensional panel snaking its way along towards the back.

"This is... not what I expected." Cain whispers to himself as the group scatters to look around. "There are some which are more traditional for a speakeasy, but I wanted this place to keep up with the rest of the world." Ileana said from where she stands by the bar, pulling out a stool to sit.

"What do you sell here?" Nyx asks while running his fingers along a strip of light on the wall.

"Things humans don't know about, things Witches brew and Faeries stir up. We have a few illegal beverages, but they all taste repulsive."

As the Vampire and Nyx discuss, Cain trails deeper into the space, weaving through tables, down an aisle of booths and to a hallway parallel to the room. The doors there are nothing interesting. Some bathrooms, private lounges. But the hall goes further to the left where the shadows laying on the floor are too unique, too unusual, to dismiss. He knows the intersecting lines that seem to be drawn at random like someone scribbled. He's seen them before. He's seen them all his life, it all leads to the same place, the same person, the same faces. Cain shoves apart those doors before he can realize he's done so. The doors composed entirely of stained glass that he doesn't let himself admire or study.

Not when he's in here.

As though a church, benches face the back wall and line the runner creating a path to the dais. He swallows thickly. He's coming closer with every careful step like he's approaching a sleeping lion. On that dais, surrounded by thousands of candles of all sizes, masked in the shadow of the royal blue baldachin of intricately carved pillars with sweeping cloth is a statue of pure white stone. Of a man. It's just that. A statue unable to move, unable to live or breathe. Yet, it has the prince frozen where he stands, even when he hears the approaching footsteps behind him. Freya's voice sounded, but it trails into silence almost immediately. Cain knows she sees it too. They all do. However, when he turns to Ileana, she doesn't seem the least bit fazed. She wouldn't. This _is_ her place.

Cassius can't seem to understand the significance of the figure, if there's one at all. He assumes so, given the room the statue is situated within. "Who is he?" 

Ileana hesitates with an unreadable expression hardening her face. " _Father Void_."

Nyx’s face tightens as Freya shifts the weight on her feet awkwardly. Cain takes a subtle step away, yet it doesn’t go unnoticed by Ileana. “It’s not _him_ exactly. Just a statue in his name, his honor, I suppose.”

Ah, it finally catches up to the detective. It’s been some time since he’s heard the name thrown around. “Why do you have it here?”

“I didn’t always,” the Vampire sighs, staring at the figure. “But one of my patrons complained about _not_ having it when I had another room dedicated to Mother First. He said it wasn’t fair to Father’s followers, and I didn’t exactly see a reason to disagree. I couldn’t care less either way as long as no one starts a fight.”

“It’s weird knowing there are people who support him. Or go so far as to commit crimes in his name.” Nyx says quietly while drawing closer. Tentatively, his fingertips trace the contours of the figure’s face.

“I suppose. I hardly see a difference between that and anything else.” Ileana turns to the room and lets herself gaze at it. As though she hasn’t seen it before already. “It gives someone purpose.”

“Who do you follow?” Freya speaks up so suddenly that all heads whip around. Did they forget she was there? She shakes it off and continues. “I know many Vampires stand behind Father. Is it because you do, too? Or because of their own choice?”

The Queen’s eyes harden, lips pressing together. When she looks at the statue again, it makes her blood simmer. She doesn’t answer.

She simply stares at it.

And the longer she stares, the more her blood boils.

The face made of stone begins to crack under the weight of her gaze. Until Cain steps directly into her line of sight. Ileana blinks.

“She doesn’t have to answer,” he begins, speaking to Freya more than anyone else, “it’s something that drives a wedge between all of us and we the last thing we need is to bicker because our beliefs. Especially when we have a party to throw.”

Cassius catches Cain’s eye and straightens, “Right. Regardless of this room, I do like the setting. I’m somewhat familiar with the security of the entrance, so I assume only certain people can open it?”

“…Yes, that’s…” She clears her throat and nods her head. “Yes. For this location, only I and a few select members of staff can. Such as the meathead I have employed outside. For a buffoon, he does surprisingly well.”

Nyx chuckles, “That bad?”

“Considering he has the blood of a Banshee in him, yes.”

The smile on Nyx’s face gives way for surprise, if not horror. “A _Banshee_? How’d that happen?”

“I’ve learned not to ask questions, Nyx. I’d assume a blood transfusion at the very least. All I know is he scares the idiots away who try to do anything reckless.” And that’s all she cares about. She has enough blood on her hands to last everyone in this room a few dozen lifetimes.

“Do you mind if we check out the rest of the place?” Cassius does a final look over of the room as he strolls for the door. “If we’re having a party here, we need to see what we’re dealing with.”

“By all means,” Ileana waves a vague hand, “be my guest. Just don’t break anything.”

“Yes, Nyx, try not to break anything.” He repeats over his shoulder. The onyx clad man growls while following behind.

“That was _one time_ and _only_ because Cain thought it was a brilliant idea to jump scare me.”

“Cut me some slack! Halloween is the time for scares, isn’t it? You’re so jumpy, it’s adorable.” Cain coos as he followed as well.

In the end, their voices fading down the hall, just Freya and Ileana are left in the room. A room that suddenly feels uncomfortably large. The latter isn’t intimidated by an Elf of all things. The feeling has more to do with what she anticipates.

It doesn’t seem as though either are willing to speak first, so Freya turns her body to the statue of Father Void with a hand on her hip. She makes careful work of keeping her face neutral lest the Queen read her like an open book.

“I’ll assume your kind _chooses_ to follow Father.” The blonde eventually says calmly but with a lack of pitch or inflection. A manner of speaking that used to be common among the Elves until they decided to integrate more into the human world.

“Congratulations, you’ve discovered that even we have free will like the rest of you.” Ileana’s voice has a slight bite to it.

“Consider that discovery a mercy. I sometimes think it’s what kept you from going extinct.”

“Is that a threat?”

Freya shakes her head prior to facing Ileana again. “Far from it. I’d call it a warning.”

“Then you’re aware of what’s happening among ‘my kind’.” It doesn’t surprise her. Elves love sticking their noses into everything.

“They’re… tenacious. Infectious. If not even the so-called Queen can contain the plague, then what chance is there for the rest of us?” Freya’s head tilts in mocking curiosity.

“So that’s why you wanted to know of where I stood.” Ileana can’t stop herself from giving a bitter, humorless laugh as she shakes her head. With her arms crossed tight over her chest, her head is held a little higher. “I’m not telling them who to believe in. Whatever they do is on them. The title of ‘queen’ is just that. It wields little power.”

Freya manages to look thoughtful as she listened. Bright blue eyes study the Vampire closely. It’s amazing how human she looks despite what she is. “Perhaps not. But _you_ , directly, do.”

“I keep those opinions to myself as I have no interest in swaying the minds of the afraid and undecided, nor do I have interest in licking the flames a few radicals have set ablaze. If they want to get themselves killed because they think it’s what Father wants, then so be it. I stopped worrying about them decades ago.”

“Then you abandon your people.”

“Politically, yes. They know they can come to me if necessary. And so far, no one has. Not even Father’s children.” Ileana takes a small, but threatening, step closer. “Allow me to make this clear. Regardless of where I stand, I bury my head in the sand and turn a blind eye. We’re hated enough as it is, what is a little more going to do? If ‘my people’ can’t stand the heat from humanity, then it sounds personal, and frankly, I couldn’t care less how they handle it if they don’t reach out to me.”

Freya has no issue meeting the other’s eyes. Two pairs of intense, dimly glowing irises. The former’s the turquoise ice to Ileana’s amber flames. “You’re letting them die.”

“I never said I was a protector, much less a savior. You try living over two-thousand years and see if you hold the same concern for the Elves as you do today. When you do, please, share the experience. I’m not a leader. Not anymore.”

Turning sharply on her toes, the Vampire struts out of the room in stride. She’s certainly an interesting character. Freya isn’t sure what to think of her sometimes. But when she looks to Father Void, to the cracks stretching over his face, she has a feeling this will be an interesting birthday for MC.

One she hopes won’t end with a real face in the same condition as the statue.


End file.
